Cora Mills
“ | letzterauftritt = „ “ | episodenanzahl = 17 (O) 1 (W) | darsteller = („ “) (jung) | sprecher = („ “) (jung) }} Cora ist eine Nebenfigur aus Once Upon a Time. Sie ist die Mutter von Regina, der Bösen Königin, und die Herzkönigin von Wonderland. Vor dem Fluch Cora wurde als arme Müllerstochter eines versoffenen Müllers geboren und hat nach eigener Aussage sehr viele Handel abgeschlossen und Opfer gebracht, um ihren Status zu verbessern. Cora war noch sehr jung als sie sich um die Geschäfte ihres alkoholkranken und faulen Vaters kümmern musste. Cora und Königin Eva Als sie eines Tages das Schloss mit Mehl beliefert, kommt ihr eine adlige Gesellschaft entgegen, darunter auch die junge Prinzessin Eva. Diese stellt Cora hinterlistig ein Bein, wodurch Cora mit ihren schweren Mehlsäcken fällt. Der König kümmert sich wenig um das Wohl der gefallenen Frau. Ihm ist nur das Wohl der Prinzessin wichtig, die sich um ihre ruinierten Schuhe sorgt. Als Strafe soll sich Cora bei Eva entschuldigen und auf die Knie gehen. Als Cora sich dem widersetzte droht der König damit, nicht mehr ihr Mehl zu kaufen. Seit diesem Tag hasst Cora Königin Eva. Cora und Jonathan Einge Zeit später lernt sie Jonathan in einer Bar kennen, der behauptet er sei ein verkleideter Prinz. Er erzählt ihr, dass er sie gerne heiraten würde. Er müsse jedoch nur noch einen Ring aus Gold besorgen. Cora glaubt ihm und verbringt mit ihm die letzte Nacht vor seinem Aufbruch. Cora wartet auf Jonathans Rückkehr. Jedoch gibt es kein Anzeichen dafür. Andere haben Cora erzählt, er hätte sie verlassen. Das kann sie jedoch nicht glauben. So macht sie sich auf die Suche nach ihm. Sie findet ihn im Garten eines Schlosses. Er erzählt ihr, dass er nur der Gärtner ist und dass es nie einen Prinz Jonathan gegeben hat. Außerdem hat er sie nur als Objekt zum Spaß ausgenutzt. Dass sie sein Kind in sich trägt, interessiert ihn nicht. In ihrer Verzweiflung versucht Cora die Wachen zu rufen. Prinz Leopold hört ihre Hilferufe und eilt herbei. Leopold und Cora verbringen anschließend etwas Zeit miteinander und Leopold offenbart ihr, dass er auf der Suche nach einer geeigneten Gattin ist. Nun bittet er Cora, dass sie ihn heiratet. Einige Zeit später sitzt Cora im Garten im Pavillon. Plötzlich taucht Jonathan auf, der von ihrem Aufstieg "beeindruckt" ist. Er droht ihr, dass er dem König von ihrem gemeinsamen ungeborenen Kind erzählt. Um dies zu vermeiden, soll sie Jonathan einige Schätze bringen. Prinzessin Eva bekommt dies mit und erzählt Leopold davon. Beide erwischen Cora dabei, wie sie versucht Schätze aus dem Schloss zu schmuggeln. Leopold möchte Wissen, ob es da etwas gibt, was Cora ihm sagen möchte. Sie verneint jedoch. Eva zeigt Leopold nun, dass Cora einige Schätze dabei hat. Leopold hat daraufhin seine Meinung geändert und will nun doch die Prinzessin heiraten. Nach der Geburt ihres ersten Kindes ließ sie dieses trotz ihrer Liebe zu ihm im Wald zurück, da sie sonst nicht ihre Ziele verfolgen kann. Ihr Baby musste so laut weinen dass es einen Sturm heraufbeschwört und dieser es mit sich nimmt. Cora und Rumpelstilzchen Eines Tages arrangiert der König einen Maskenball um seinen Sohn Henry mit einer wohlhabenden Prinzessin zu vermählen damit sein von Krieg verarmtes Königreich wieder an Gold gelangt. Auch Cora ist auf diesen Ball mit einer gestohlenen Robe und Kleid anwesend. Es ergibt sich, dass Cora mit dem Prinzen tanzt. Jedoch drängt sich Xavier dazwischen und macht ihr deutlich wo ihr Stand ist: Beim Stroh. Da Cora sich nicht mit der Demütigung zufrieden gibt, behauptet sie, sie könne aus Stroh Gold spinnen. Der König stellt sie somit auf die Probe: Sie soll in einem Turm eingesperrt werden und dort Gold spinnen. Wenn sie es schafft, soll sie die Ehefrau seines Sohnes werden andernfalls stirbt sie. Da Cora zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nichts von ihren magischen Fähigkeiten weiß, versucht sie zu fliehen. Jedoch gibt es für sie kein Entkommen. Plötzlich erscheint Rumpelstilzchen, ihr das Angebot macht für sie das Stroh in Gold zu verwandeln. Cora gibt sich jedoch nicht damit zufrieden und will stattdessen lernen, es selbst zu tun, was Rumpel sehr erfreut. Er setzt einen Vertrag mit ihr auf in dem er als Gegenleistung ihr erstgeborenes Kind verlangt. Während Coras Ausbildung verlieben sich die Beiden ineinander und sie fangen eine Affäre miteinander an. Als sie am nächsten Tag vor dem König das Wunder vollbringt, erhält sie als Belohnung die versprochene Verlobung mit seinem Sohn. Einen Tag vor der Vermählung, erscheint ihr erneut Rumpel. Die Beiden küssen sich und Rumpel schlägt einen neuen Handel vor: Statt das Kind eines Fremden, soll Rumpel sein eigenes Kind von ihr bekommen. Jedoch will sich Cora zunächst an Xavier für die Demütigung rächen. Sie will ihm das Herz herausreißen und es vor seinen Augen zerquetschen. Cora geht zu Xavier und gesteht ihm, dass sie den Prinzen nicht liebt. Xavier erklärt ihr, dass es dabei nicht um Liebe geht. Den Liebe ist Schwäche. Er stellt sie vor die Wahl: Entweder sie läuft mit Rumpelstilzchen davon oder sie erlangt Macht. Cora entscheidet sich für die Macht und reißt stattdessen ihr Herz heraus und verwahrt es seitdem in einer Schatulle. Sie geht mit dieser zu Rumpel, dem sofort auffällt, das etwas nicht stimmt. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie nur durch die Heirat mit dem Prinzen an ihr Ziel gelangen kann. Coras Ziel Nachdem Regina geboren wurde, hatte sie ihr Ziele erreicht: Ihre Peiniger gehen vor ihr auf die Knie. Cora ist jedoch nicht mit ihren Ziel zufrieden. Um ihr Ziel zu vollenden vergiftet sie zunächst Queen Eva. Als die Königin kurz vor Snows Geburtstag zusammenbricht, weiß niemand, was sie hat. Die Dienstmagd Johanna verrät Snow, dass es vielleicht eine Möglichkeit gibt. Sie soll die blaue Fee aufsuchen. Diese findet sie auch. Jedoch handelt es sich bei ihr nur um eine Täuschung von Cora. Diese führt Snow in Versuchung, dunkle Magie zu benutzen. Snow lehnt jedoch ab. Nachdem Eva gestorben ist und sich Snow und ihre Untertanen von der Königin verabschiedet haben, erscheint Cora neben Evas Leichnam. Sie sagt ihr, wie gut Eva Snow erzogen hat. Dennoch könne sie nicht Königin werden, da Coras Tochter Regina Königin würde. Außerdem offenbart Cora, dass sie Snows Herz verdunkeln will. Cora und Regina Als der König in der Nähe ihres Landsitzes vorbei reist, arrangiert sie es, dass das Pferd von der jungen Snow durchgeht und das Mädchen von Regina gerettet wird. Sie hofft auf die Dankbarkeit des Königs und ihr Plan scheint aufzugehen, denn der König hält um Reginas Hand an. Da ihre Tochter sprachlos ist, akzeptiert Cora in ihrem Namen. Ihr Plan droht zu scheitern, weil Regina kein Interesse am König zeigt. Durch geschicktes Ausfragen von Snow erfährt Cora den Grund dafür. Snow hat beobachtet, wie Regina ihre große Liebe, den Stallburschen Daniel, geküsst hat. Da Cora der Überzeugung ist, dass Liebe vergänglich ist und nur Macht bestehen bleibt, tötet sie Daniel und drängt Regina in die Ehe mit König Leopold. Kurz vor der Hochzeit versucht Regina mit ihrem Pferd zu fliehen, aber Cora hält sie auf und lässt sie wissen, dass sie eine magische Barriere geschaffen hat, die verhindert, dass Regina fortgehen kann. Regina sagt, dass sie den König nicht heiraten will und dass sie ihre Freiheit möchte. Cora entgegnet, dass Macht Freiheit sei und dass sie Regina auf den richtigen Pfad führen würde. Regina fragt ihren Vater, wie ihre Mutter so geworden ist und erfährt, dass Cora ein Zauberbuch von einem Mann erhalten hatte. In der Nacht stiehlt Regina das Buch und findet darin Rumpelstilzchens Namen. Sie ruft ihn und er erzählt ihr, dass ihre Familien eine gemeinsame Geschichte haben und dass er sie als Baby in den Armen hielt. Regina bittet ihn um Hilfe und er gibt ihr einen Spiegel, der ein Portal in eine andere Welt darstellt. Sie müsse ihrer Mutter nur einen kleinen Schubs geben. Am Tag ihrer Hochzeit möchte Regina Cora in den Spiegel stoßen, doch diese benutzt Magie, um ihre Tochter festzuhalten und sagt, dass sie sie nicht so leicht loswerden könne. Rumpelstilzchen erscheint im Spiegel und zeigt Regina, was getan werden muss. Sie benutzt zum ersten Mal Magie und schubst ihre Mutter in den Spiegel, wodurch diese in Wonderland landet. Ihre Zeit als Herzkönigin In Wonderland wird Cora zur Herzkönigin. Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt kehrt Cora in den Zauberwald zurück. Sie will den Tot von Daniel wiedergutmachen und möchte daher für Regina deren große Liebe finden. Cora trifft auf ihrer Suche den Sheriff von Nottingham und fragt ihn nach dem Mann mit der Löwentätowierung. Der Sheriff erzählt Cora von Robin Hood. Cora hält ihn für vollkommen ungeeignet. Daher überredet sie den ihrer Meinung nach besser für Regina geeigneten Sheriff, sich als Reginas Seelenverwandten auszugeben. Regina fällt jedoch nicht darauf herein. Als Folge foltert diese den Sheriff, welcher jedoch von Cora befreit wird. Damit Cora nicht Reginas Nachkommen ausnutzen kann, trinkt Regina einen Trunk, der sie unfruchtbar macht. Später entführt Cora nach einer Auseinandersetzung mit Regina Reginas Vater und sperrt ihn geschrumpft in eine Kiste. Regina kann ihn jedoch mit Jeffersons befreien und mit ihm aus Wonderland fliehen. Jefferson lässt sie dabei jedoch zurück. Dieser wird vor die Herzkönigin gebracht und mit einer magischen Axt geköpft, was jedoch nicht zu seinem Tod führt. Sie beauftragt ihn, einen weiteren Hut herzustellen, um ebenfalls durch die Welten reisen zu können. Einige Zeit später schickt Regina Captain Hook nach Wonderland, um Cora zu töten. Wie Jefferson wird auch er vor die Herzkönigin gebracht. Sie fragt ihn über den Herzbuben, warum er gekommen ist und er erklärt, dass er eine Frau namens Cora sucht. Sie enthüllt ihre Identität und Hook versucht mit seinem Haken, ihr Herz herauszureißen. Er muss jedoch feststellen, dass sie keines hat. Cora lacht und offenbart, dass sie als Herzkönigin ihr eigenes Herz nicht an einem Ort lassen würde, an den man leicht dran kommt. Sie stößt ihre Hand in seine Brust und packt sein Herz, womit sie ihn zwingt, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. Er erzählt, dass Regina ihn geschickt hat, um sie zu töten. Cora reißt sein Herz nicht heraus. Stattdessen soll Hook ihr dabei helfen, ins Märchenland zu gelangen, damit sie Reginas Herz herausreißen kann. Außerdem informiert sie ihn darüber, dass der Dunkle Fluch, den Regina entfesseln möchte, das Gedächtnis von jedem löscht, der nach Storybrooke geht, somit auch Hooks. Kurz vor dem Fluch Hook bringt die scheinbar tote Cora zu Regina. Regina gesteht vor dem Leichnam, dass sie ihre Mutter immer noch liebt und dass sie nicht riskieren kann, dass sie mit nach Storybrooke kommt, weil Liebe eine Schwäche ist. Regina legt ihr eine Rose in ihren Arm und lässt sie dann allein. Hook betritt den Raum und fragt Cora, warum sie nicht Reginas Herz genommen hat. Cora erwidert, dass sich die Pläne geändert haben und dass sie sich vor Reginas Fluch schützen müssen. Als der Fluch sich Hook und Cora nähert, errichtet Cora ein magisches Schutzschild, dass ein Gebiet des Märchenlandes – darunter auch Auroras Palast und die Zufluchtsstätte – vor dem Fluch bewahrt. In diesem Gebiet wird 28 Jahre lang die Zeit still stehen bis der Fluch gebrochen wird. Sie sagt dass sie sobald sie erwacht ist zu ihrer Tochter gehen und ihr im Augenblick der größten Not helfen werde. Nach dem Fluch Im Zauberwald Nachdem Emma Swan den Fluch in Storybrooke gebrochen hat müssen sie und ihre Eltern Regina vor dem Qui Shen retten. Um ihn loszuwerden erschaffen sie ein Portal, welches ihn in den vermeindlich nicht mehr existierenden Zauberwald verfrachten soll. Dabei stürzen Emma und Mary Margaret Blanchard versehentlich zusammen mit dem Qui Shen durch das Portal. Die beiden werden von Mulan und Aurora gefangen genommen und eingesperrt, da sie sie für den Tod Prinz Phillips verantwortlich machen. In ihrem Gefängnis treffen sie auf Cora, die ihnen ihre Hilfe anbietet. Emma erzählt Cora von Henry. Mary Margaret warnt Emma, dass sie Cora nicht trauen kann und dass sie schlimmer als Regina sei. Sir Lancelot veranlasst, dass Emma und Mary Margaret freigelassen werden und zusammen mit Mulan und Aurora machen sie sich auf den Weg zum Schloss, wo sich der magische Schrank befindet, der die beiden zurück in ihre Welt bringen könnte. Im Schloss stellt Mary Margaret fest, dass es sich bei dem Mann nicht um Lancelot handelt, sondern um Cora, die seine Gestalt angenommen hat. Sie verwandelt sich zurück und gibt zu, dass sie Lancelot vor langer Zeit getötet habe, damit sie seine Gestalt als Verkleidung vor den anderen Überlebenden des Fluchs benutzen konnte. Cora möchte mit dem Schrank nach Storybrooke reisen, um zu Regina zu gelangen. Um Henry zu schützen, verbrennt Emma den Schrank. Cora verschwindet, kehrt aber später zurück, um die Asche mitzunehmen. Später zeigt Cora Hook die Asche und sagt, dass es ein Anfang sei, um in die andere Welt zu gelangen. Cora plant, mit Hook eine Bohnenranke hochzuklettern, um einen magischen Kompass zu sichern. Er stiehlt jedoch ihren Schutzzauber und geht damit zu Emmas Gruppe. Nachdem er von Emma hereingelegt wurde und aus dem Reich des Riesen zurückkehrt, wird er am Fuße der Bohnenstange von Cora erwartet. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie nicht länger mit ihm zusammenarbeiten wird, da sie ihm nicht mehr vertrauen kann. Sie verschwindet und kehrt zum Zufluchtsort zurück. Dort nimmt sie ein verzaubertes Herz aus einer Kiste und befiehlt den Leichen, sich zu erheben. Nachdem die Leichen Aurora gefangen haben, bringt Cora ihr ein Tablett mit etwas zu essen. Aurora weigert sich, mit ihr zu reden und sagt, dass die anderen den Kompass nicht gegen sie eintauschen würden. Cora behauptet, dass Phillip zurückgebracht werden könnte, da seine Seele nur in eine andere Welt geschickt wurde. Sie bietet ihre Hilfe dabei an, aber Aurora lässt sich nicht ködern und tritt verärgert das Tablett gegen Cora. Cora benutzt ihre Magie, um Aurora gegen die Wand zu werfen, wodurch diese das Bewusstsein verliert. Danach schickt Cora einen Raben mit einer Nachricht zu Mary Margaret. Später kehrt Cora in Auroras Zelle zurück und findet dort Hook, der ihr sagt, dass er Aurora befreit hat. Sie fesselt ihn und will ihn töten, doch Hook erklärt, dass er ihr ein Geschenk mitgebracht hat. Er gibt ihr einen Beutel mit Auroras Herz, dass er herausgerissen hat, worüber Cora beeindruckt ist. Mit dem Herz kann sie Aurora kontrollieren. Cora zwingt Aurora, sich selbst, Emma, Mary Margaret und Mulan in Rumpelstilzchens Zelle einzusperren und nimmt dann den Kompass an sich. Die anderen sind zuerst entsetzt, dass Aurora ihr geholfen hat, doch dann enthüllt Cora, dass sie Auroras Herz besitzt und sie damit unter Kontrolle hat. Cora und Hook gehen nun zum Nostos-See, um ein Portal nach Storybrooke zu öffnen. Mulan, Emma und Mary Margaret tauchen auf und es kommt zu einem Kampf. Cora möchte Mary Margarets Herz herausreißen, um es Regina zu bringen, aber Emma stellt sich vor ihre Mutter. Cora versucht, Emmas Herz zu nehmen, was ihr jedoch nicht gelingt, da Emma durch die Magie der wahren Liebe geschützt ist. Die Magie wirft Cora um und Emma und Mary Margaret können das Portal passieren. Als Cora wieder zu sich kommt, enthüllt Hook, dass er noch die Überreste einer Zauberbohne hat, die vom Wasser des Sees wiederhergestellt werden kann. In Storybrooke Später taucht am Stadtrand von Storybrooke Hooks Schiff im Wasser auf. Cora und Hook befinden sich an Bord. Die beiden gehen am Hafen von Bord und diskutieren seine Rachepläne und dass die Sache komplizierte ist, nachdem es Magie in Storybrooke gibt. Ein Mann kommt vorbei und bewundert Hooks Schiff. Cora versteckt es mit Hilfe von Magie. Der Mann ist beeindruckt und fragt, ob sie in ihrem Land eine Art Magierin war und Cora verwandelt ihn in einen Fisch, der von Hook ins Wasser getreten wird. Später beobachten Cora und Hook Regina, die Granny's Diner verlässt. Hook fragt, ob sie erledigt ist und Cora antwortet, dass sie es noch nicht sei. Cora übt einen Plan aus: verkleidet als Regina betritt sie Archies Büro, während Ruby dabei zusieht, und tötet ihn dann scheinbar vor Pongo. Zurück an Bord des Schiffs sagt sie Hook, dass sie ein Geschenk mitgebracht habe, dass es ihm leichter machen werde, Informationen über Storybrooke und Rumpelstilzchen zu bekommen. Sie führt ihn zum Frachtraum und zeigt ihm Archie, den sie nicht getötet, sondern gefangen genommen hat. Als Hook sie fragt, wen sie stattdessen getötet hat, erwidert sie, dass sie das nicht wisse, da sie erst seit einem Tag in der Stadt ist. Cora sagt, dass es Wege gebe, um die Grille zum Zirpen zu bringen. Cora versucht Regina für sich zu gewinnen. Sie erklärt Regina, dass die anderen sie nie akzeptieren würden. Regina bekomme Henry nur mit Coras Hilfe. Regina nimmt ihr Angebot an, da sie glaubt, dass ihre Mutter recht hat. Während Mr. Gold, Emma und Henry in New York sind, will Cora den Dolch des Dunklen suchen. Sie durchsucht gemeinsam mit Regina und Hook die Bibliothek im Uhrenturm nach Hinweisen. Denn Rumpelstilzchen hat ganz sicher einen Hinweis für Belle hinterlassen, wo der Dolch versteckt ist. Cora findet hier eine Karte. Diese lässt sie von Hook entschlüsseln. Anschließend hintergeht sie Hook, da der Dolch zu schade für ihn wäre. Regina und Cora suchen den Dolch im Wald. Dies wird von Mary Margaret beobachtet. Familie ANMERKUNGEN: *Durchgezogene Linien kennzeichnen Blutsverwandtschaft *Gestrichelte Linien kennzeichnen Ehen, Verlobungen, Adoptionen und Beziehungen mit Nachkommen *† kennzeichnet verstorbene Personen *Der Name von Coras Mutter ist nicht bekannt *Cora und Jonathan waren nie verheiratet *Henry Mills ist Regina Mills' Adoptivsohn Wissenswertes * Im Märchen macht eine Müllerstochter einen Handel mit ebendiesem. Cora ist eben diese Müllerstochter („ “) * Der Name Cora stammt aus dem lateinischen und bedeutet Herz. Dazu ist Cora, wie sich herausstellt, die Herzkönigin aus Alice im Wunderland. * Auf ihrem Grabstein in Storybrooke steht "CORA MILLS geliebte Mutter". („ “) Produktionsnotizen * Edward Kitsis und Adam Horowitz gaben in einem Podcast zur Episode „ “ an, dass Barbara Hershey bereits in „ “ der Herzkönigin ihre Stimme lieh, während Jennifer Koenig sie jedoch darstellte.Podcast zur zweiten Staffel Dies wurde ebenfalls im Audiokommentar der zweiten Staffel bestätigt. Auftritte Einzelnachweise en:Cora es:Cora fr:Cora it:Cora pl:Cora pt:Cora ru:Кора sr-el:Kora Kategorie:Person Wonderland Kategorie:Mitglieder eines Königshauses Kategorie:Zauberer Kategorie:Dunkle Zauberer